One Day to Late
by aqizakura
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke bersahabat sejak kecil. Tapi semua berubah ketika Sasuke pergi tanpa kata dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Menyakiti hatinya yang masih rapuh. Hingga suatu hal terjadi, membuat keluarga Naruto membenci Sasuke dan keluarganya. Akankah hubungan mereka membaik? #SasufemNaru #fanfiction
1. Derit Ayunan

Derit ayunan menggema memenuhi bagian tengah taman kompleks. Berderit-derit tersiksa di tiap gerakannya. Memberi luka, rasa sakit dan kepedihan.

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang dikuncir samping, berayun pelan. Seirama dengan tiap deritan yang nyaring. Menikmati taman bermandikan sinar matahari senja seorang diri. Seolah taman seluas lapangan basket itu, adalah miliknya seorang.

Hembusan angin senja. Deritan besi ayunan yang bergesekan. Warna jingga sejauh mata memandang. Menjadi teman tersendiri bagi si gadis kecil untuk menghabiskan hari.

_Satu hari. Satu hari lagi, aku akan menunggumu. Dan kamu pasti akan kembali padaku. Iya, kan?!_

Kalimat yang sama yang selalu ia percayakan di dalam kepala kecilnya. Percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan kembali untuk menemaninya menghabiskan hari hingga petang.

_"Besok kita main lagi, ya!"_

Kalimat terakhir yang gadis kecil ini ucapkan saat sahabatnya dibawa pulang oleh Ibunya. Sekaligus kalimat terakhir yang tidak mendapat jawaban pada hari-hari berikutnya.

Gadis kecil kelas 4 SD. Ditinggal pergi oleh sahabat baiknya, tanpa kata. Dan terus menanti sahabatnya hingga petang, sendirian di taman hampir selama dua tahun. Dan tetap yakin bahwa sahabat kecilnya itu akan datang dan menemaninya bermain kembali.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapa telinga gadis kecil ini. Ia mendongak dan mendapati kakaknya datang dengan wajah kesal sekaligus lelah. Kesal dengan sikap keras kepala adiknya, sekaligus lelah untuk menghadapi kekeras kepalaannya.

"Masih ingin menunggu?"

Deritan kembali terdengar ketika pemuda 16 tahun ini memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sang adik. Duduk pada sebuah ayunan yang sesekali bergoyang pelan diterpa angin.

Si gadis kecil mengangguk. Menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sembari menikmati angin yang menerpa dirinya dan sang kakak. Tidak berani menatap ke arah kakaknya yang sedang memerhatikannya. Pun untuk menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu" derit ayunan mengalun perlahan, "akan teramat bodoh jika kau masih terus menunggunya di sini. Dan akan menjadi hal yang tidak berguna jika kau terus berharap bahwa dia akan kembali."

Derit ayunan yang bergerak ke depan dan belakang, menjadi teman bagi gadis kecil ini untuk menangkap maksud yang kakaknya utarakan. Sebuah kalimat yang memintanya untuk tidak perlu menunggu sahabatnya. Sebuah kalimat yang memintanya untuk ber-henti berharap akan kedatangan sahabatnya kembali.

"Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa bocah yang kau sebut sebagai sahabat itu, tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungimu selama dua tahun ini." kata kembali terucap. Menambah daftar kata yang harus gadis kecil ini cerna. Membuatnya semakin menunduk.

Pemuda ini menghirup napas perlahan, "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?"

Gadis kecil ini hanya tetap diam. Menatap tajam sandal warna orange muda yang memeluk kakinya. Seolah sandal itu merupakan benda yang paling menarik di muka bumi ini. Dengan tangan kanan yang meremas bahu kirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa mengenai kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya satu minggu sejak sahabat baiknya tidak memunculkan diri di taman tempat biasa mereka bermain. Mencoba mencari tahu di kediaman sahabatnya. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terluka hingga membuatnya harus menahan sakit tiap mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Keluarga itu tidak ingin kau berteman dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Mereka juga yang telah melukaimu dan menyalahkanmu atas tindakan yang sama sekali tidak kau lakukan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tega melukai gadis kecil sepertimu hanya demi bocah yang kau sebut sahabat itu. Dan mereka juga telah merendahkan keluarga kita." Pemuda itu manatap lurus ke arah perosotan di depannya. Menjaga emosinya sejenak.

"Bocah itu sama sekali tidak pantas kau tunggu. Dan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk berada di salah satu bagian kepalamu, Naru. Bahkan di hatimu. Lupakan dia! Hapus keberadaannya! Dan anggap saja bahwa sahabat kecilmu itu sudah lama mati!" tekan pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kakak gadis berumur 12 tahun ini. Mendoktrin adik kecilnya untuk melupakan segala hal yang menjadi penyebab awal ia terluka.

"Lupakan bahwa kau pernah berteman dengannya! Anggota keluarga Uzumaki tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan perbuatan keluarga Uchiha terhadapmu!"

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang! Ibu sudah menunggu!" Pemuda ini beranjak. Melangkah dua langkah lalu berhenti dan berbalik menatap adiknya yang bergeming.

"Naru!" katanya rendah.

Yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menurut. Mengikuti perintah kakaknya untuk beranjak dari tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dia ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa kata. Sekaligus sebagai saksi bahwa ia telah menghapus sosok sahabatnya. Sahabat yang ia sayangi.

_Selamat tinggal..._

Angin bertiup kencang seiring dengan langkah kaki gadis kecil dan kakaknya yang menjauh. Meniup tiap kenangan yang tercipta di antara dua bocah yang bermain di taman. Membawanya pergi. Menghempaskannya hingga tak bersisa. Meniup tiap kepingan luka dan membawanya terbang jauh.

_...Sasuke!_

TBC

Holla holla... (Tebar convetti) bersua kembali dengan aqi yang seolah hilang ditelan bumi ini. Huahahaha...

Aqi kembali dan membawa cerita yang baru. Kali ini female Naruto. Entah kenapa pingin nyoba bikin sasufemNaruto bukan Naruko.

Update story sebagai rasa frustasi aqi dari kenyataan. Ingin rasanya kembali tenggelam dalam dunia imajinasi ini. Hahaha...

Oke. Sekian dari aqi. Selamat membaca SN maupun SfN lover. Tidak lupa aqi ucapkan

Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin

Meski telat lama..

Bow

#SasufemNaru

24 june 2019


	2. Time

**Time**

_-_

_Waktu memang akan terus bergulir_

_Mengikis dan menyembuhkan luka dengan perlahan_

_Tapi tidak dalam waktu yang singkat_

_-_

Dering alarm menggema. Memenuhi ruangan berukuran 4x5 meter persegi pada pukul setengah enam pagi. Mengusik tidur seorang gadis yang masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut motif naruto, di atas kasurnya.

Gumpalan di atas kasur itu sedikit bergerak-gerak hingga memunculkan sebuah tangan dari baliknya. Meraih sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Menggeser ikon alarm di sana hingga dering memekakkan telinga itu berhenti.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali bergelung nyaman di balik gumpalan selimut. Melanjutkan buaiannya.

10 menit kemudian, ponsel hitam itu kembali berdering. Dering dengan nada berbeda dari dering alarm 10 menit yang lalu.

Gadis di balik selimut kembali mengeluarkan tangannya. Meraih ponselnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam selimut. Mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang entah dari siapa gadis ini terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu, kemudian menempelkan benda kotak itu di atas telinga kirinya tanpa perlu memegangnya.

"Halooo~!" nada khas bangun tidur mengalun dari balik selimut.

"Kau belum bangun?" sahut nada tidak percaya dari seberang sana. "Kita ada _perform_ pukul 10 nanti dan kau masih bergelung di balik selimut? Ya ampun Naru!" tambah orang di seberang sambungan yang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Hm!" sahut gadis di balik selimut setengah sadar.

"Jangan bilang kau tidur lagi! NARUTO!!" sentak si penelpon yang membuat gadis di balik selimut tersentak dan langsung membuka lebar kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam.

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruto itu membangunkan tubuhnya. Membuat ponsel yang menempel di atas telinganya terjatuh begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

Naruto meraih ponselnya kembali dan melirik nama si penelpon. _Great! Hari yang indah untuk diawali dengan omelan,_ gumamnya sarkastik. Sebelum menempelkan kembali benda kotak itu ke telinganya.

"Ya!" Kata Naruto pendek. Mengonfirmasi bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tersadar dari alam mimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun, kan? Sekarang cepat bersiap. 10 menit lagi aku sampai tempatmu! Kita ada _perform_ jam 10 dan belum menyiapkan apapun. Tapi kau masih asyik bergelung dengan selimutmu. Kita akan terlambat dan mengacaukan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau persiapan kita tidak cukup dan semua berakhir di tengah jalan. Dan parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau performa kita gagal dan berantakan. Dan jika itu semua terjadi, maka itu adalah salahmu karena terlambat bangun dan lebih memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut naruto kesayangamu itu. Kau itu benar-benar!" omel si penelepon panjang. Membuat Naruto kembali merasa mengantuk karenanya.

"Ya ya ya! Aku hampir tidur lagi mendengar omelanmu itu, Kiba. Aku akan bersiap!" sahut Naruto cepat dan langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

Mengecek waktu di ponselnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari atas kasur nyamannya. "Padahal belum ada pukul 6 dan dia begitu cerewet seperti itu. Masih ada waktu 4 jam sebelum waktunya, dan dia mengomeliku seperti dunia akan berakhir detik ini juga. Dia benar-benar cerewet seolah baru pertama kali _perform_. Ck!"

Naruto mengomel sepanjang langkahnya yang menuju kamar mandi di balik pintu kayu berwarna putih, yang hanya berjarak 7 langkah dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih handuknya asal dan mandi secepat kilat. Yang penting tubuhnya basah dan mulutnya terbebas dari bau jigong. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar omelan panjang dari sahabat bersurai coklat panjang bernama Inuzuka Kiba, jika dia mandi dan bersiap terlalu lama.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar omelan panjang tak bercela oleh gadis bersurai panjang bermata sipit itu. Naruto masih ingin menikmati hari tanpa perlu mendengar lebih banyak omelan panjang dari sahabatnya sejak semester satu.

Gadis yang sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan sedang bersiap ini mempunyai nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang mahasiswi jurusan Design Interior semester 4 salah satu Universitas di Konoha. Berusia 20 tahun sejak Oktober lalu. Bersurai pirang cerah cenderung kuning, dengan panjang melebihi bokong.

Gadis bermata bulat sewarna batu saphire ini sedang menyisir rambutnya yang cukup bergelombang, dan akan mengikatnya ketika pintu kamar kosannya diketuk.

"Naruto!" panggil suara dari balik pintu.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Malas. Sudah mengira bahwa nona pengomel yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu kosannya saat ini.

Naruto membuka pintunya lebar. Mendapati seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang dikepang berantakan, mengenakan celana jeans hitam pekat dengan kaos V-neck hitam dan outer berwarna cream, dan bersepatu kets berwarna cream dengan aksen putih, sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Masih lama?" tanya gadis itu sudah bersiap untuk mengomel kembali jika Naruto belum selesai bersiap.

"Sudah beres. Ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto setelah meraih ponsel dan dompetnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Gadis berkepang itu terkejut. Sedikit bengong begitu mendapati sahabatnya sudah siap dalam waktu 10 menit. Sudah nampak rapi dengan surai yang diikat ekor kuda serta sweater beberapa nomor lebih besar berwarna hitam melekat di tubuh rampingnya, serta celana jeans abu pudar memeluk kakinya. Tidak lupa sepatu kets abu gelap yang dipakainya.

"Kau mandi?" gadis itu bertanya ragu.

Naruto mendengus mendapatkan pertanyaan menuduh dari gadis berkepang di depannya. "Apa tampilan dan aroma tubuhku tidak menjelaskan?!"

"Siapa tahu saja kau hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu menyiram tubuhmu dengan sebotol parfum, dan bersiap seolah-olah sudah mandi. Aku patut mencurigaimu karena hal itulah yang sering kau lakukan saat di tahun pertama."

Nona pengomel berujar panjang. Membuat Naruto harus kembali mendengus dengan pernyataannya.

"Aku bukan Gaara. Dan aku melakukan itu hanya sekali. Jangan men-_judge_-ku seolah aku selalu melakukannya!" sahut si kuning membela diri. "Dan semua itu kulakukan karena ulahmu, _puppy_! Jika kau lupa," tambahnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil _Puppy_ itu terkekeh. Mencoba menutupi kesalahannya dengan kekehan dan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada kelas pagi, Naru. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan memaksamu dan menahanmu untuk membantuku menyiapkan peralatan. Lagi pula kau tidak bilang padaku lebih awal." Kiba membela diri.

"Kau saja yang tidak mau mendengarku. Ditambah melarangku untuk mandi dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan kebiasaan Gaara saat genting. Padahal aku masih mempunyai waktu 15 menit sebelum kelasku benar-benar dimulai. Kau saja yang terlalu keras kepala." Naruto balik mengomel pada mahasiswi seni musik ini. Tidak mau mengalah.

"Hoi! Kenapa kalian menyebut-nyebut namaku? Ada apa denganku?"

Muncul seorang gadis bersurai sebahu sewarna darah yang menatap tajam pada kedua gadis yang sudah berdebat untuk waktu cukup lama. Apalagi dengan namanya yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat gadis bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara ini tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepasang _jade_ hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran canggung.

"Bukan apa-apa, Gaara. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" sahut Naruto mencoba untuk menghindari masalah.

"Jangan percaya Gaara! Naruto baru saja mengungkapkan aib sekaligus kebiasaanmu!" sahut Kiba cepat. Tak membiarkan Naruto lolos begitu saja dari tatapan tajam Gaara.

"Memangnya apa aib sekaligus kebiasaanku itu?" Gaara bertanya polos. Tidak tahu bahwa ia mempunyai aib sekaligus kebiasaan yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba berdebat pagi-pagi. Seingatnya, ia tidak mempunyai aib apapun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Gaara hanya membual. Lupakan saja! Ayo kita pergi! Bukankah kita sudah terlambat? Shika dan Sai pasti sudah menunggu!" Naruto masih mencoba untuk menghindari masalah dan memilih untuk mengalihkan isu. Ia tidak ingin mendapat omelan lagi sepagi ini. Cukup omelan Nona pengomel saja yang mewarnai paginya. Jangan ada lagi.

"Aku tadi menuduh Naruto tidak mandi. dan dia bilang bahwa dia bukan sepertimu yang kebiasaan hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu mandi parfum sebelum berangkat kuliah pagi."

Kiba mengatakannya. Mengatakan topik yang ingin Naruto alihkan. Mengatakannya tanpa beban. Tidak memikirkan nasib sahabatnya yang akan mendapat omelan lagi.

_Beruntungnya kau, Naru_, batin Naruto merana.

Gaara masih diam. Menggaruk dagunya yang dipastikan tidak gatal. Bergumam singkat sebelum menjawab, "Oh Itu. Itukan sudah bukan aib lagi. Kalian sudah tahu itu. Kebiasaanku malas mandi pagi, sudah menjadi rahasia umum."

Naruto sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar jawaban acuh dari Gaara. Begitu pula dengan gadis bermata sipit yang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Lagi pula, tidak mandi di jam kelas pagi, bagiku dan beberapa anak desain sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup." tambah gadis bersurai pendek ini tanpa beban. "Bukankah kau juga terkadang begitu, Kiba?"

Skakmat! Pertanyaan singkat dari Gaara, sukses menusuk gadis berkepang ini dengan telak. Naruto yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh, hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah nona pengomel.

"A-akukan melakukannya karena terpaksa. Waktu itu kosanku krisis air." Kiba membela diri. Naruto masih terkekeh dan Gaara sudah tak peduli.

"Oi _Ladies_! Mau sampai kapan kalian berbincang di sana? Kita tidak akan mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk sempat menikmati _breakfast_ pagi ini, jika kalian tidak segera kemari!"

"Merepotkan, "

Perhatian ketiga gadis ini teralihkan. Menoleh pada sumber suara yang berada di dalam mobil di pekarangan kosan Naruto.

Dua pemuda di dalam mobil. Menanti para gadis untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil, sehingga mereka bisa langsung meluncur ke tempat tujuan.

"Jangan menyalahkanku! Salahkan Naruto!" kata Kibq begitu duduk manis di dalam mobil yang sudah berisi dua pemuda sebelumnya.

"Iya iya! Salahkan saja aku," sahut Naruto dengan nada lelah. Ia hanya diberi waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap dan rela mendapat omelan di pagi buta dan rela untuk berdebat terlebih dulu karena dituduh tidak mandi, hanya berakhir untuk disalahkan. Sungguh indah sekali pagimu, Naru.

"Tidak akan ada yang disalahkan." sahut pemuda di balik kemudi, Sai dengan nada tenang dan senyum manisnya. "Kita masih bisa menikmati sarapan nanti. Tenang saja!" tambahnya kemudian. Lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan bersiap untuk membawa benda beroda ini melaju di atas karpet hitam.

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, dan bersama kedua pemuda bernama Shikamaru dan Sai, melaju di atas karpet hitam di tengah pagi bersama dengan banyaknya pengendara lainnya. Membelah jalanan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang memerlukan waktu 30 menit untuk mencapainya. Menuju ke suatu acara festival seni yang diadakan oleh salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Konoha.

Kelima mahasiswa seni ini, akan melakukan _live perform_ mural di acara festival seni yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun sekali sebagai perayaan hari jadi sekolah tersebut. Sebuah festival seni yang bertemakan 'mimpi', membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya merasa antusias untuk melakukan performa yang terbaik.

Mereka berlima sudah berkali-kali mengisi di sebuah acara sejak pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan mural bersama. Kelimanya memang mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama terhadap mural dan graffiti. Menjadikan mereka sebagai sahabat baik sejak semester dua, yaitu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berkarya bersama.

"Shika, bisakah kau pergi untuk membeli beberapa kaleng clear dan juga makanan" seru pemuda bercelana jeans selutut, yang sedang asyik menyusun kaleng cat semprot di depannya. Meminta pada pemuda lainnya yang terlihat masih sedikit sibuk dengan media yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Iya. Dan sejujurnya aku sudah mulai lapar" sambung Gaara yang menyiapkan peralatan sketsanya. Mereka memerlukan itu untuk membuat pola kasar terlebih dulu di atas media.

"Kenapa tidak Sai saja yang pergi? Itu kan mobilnya?!" komentar Kiba yang sudah bersiap menyapukan cat base di media yang sebelumnya dibersihkan Shikamaru.

"Aku masih sibuk menyiapkan peralatan, Kiba-chan !" sahut Sai tak peduli. Menampilkan senyum manis andalannya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" gerutu Kiba tidak suka. "Dan berhentilah menunjukkan senyum palsumu itu padaku. Kau membuatku takut, Sai"

Protes Kiba yang memang sejak awal tidak menyukai sifat pemuda pucat penebar senyum palsu itu. Tapi, selain sifatnya itu, Kiba tidak masalah bersahabat dengan Sai.

"Kau selalu saja tidak menyukai senyum manisku ini Kiba!" Sai pura-pura bersedih.

Kiba mendengus, "manis darimana? Senyummu itu seperti senyum psikopat"

"Jahat sekali kau padaku, Kiba-chan~" Sai menghapus air mata buaya yang sama sekali tidak menetes.

"Sudahlah! Jika kalian berdebat, maka tidak akan ada habisnya!" Gaara menengahi. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan perdebatan dua orang yang sama-sama tidak mudah dan tidak mau mengalah. Tidak tahukah mereka jika perdebatan mereka itu sangat tidak berguna.

"Dan mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Memberikan dengusan dan tatapan bosannya pada Gaara yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut tajam.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Naruto untuk membeli perlengkapan!" katanya kemudian.

Naruto nampak sedang berjalan mendekat setelah sebelumnya berbicara sebentar dengan panitia acara. Sedikit heran begitu mendapati Gaara yang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Persediaan _clear_ kita tidak cukup. Dan kami juga mulai lapar" kata Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi, minta tolong padamu dan Shika untuk membelinya, Naru" tambahnya.

Naruto mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Menatap curiga ke arah kedua temannya. Sementara Kiba masih sibuk dengan catnya. Enggan bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku malas pergi keluar!" sahut gadis ini singkat dan berjalan mendekati Kiba. "Bisa gantikan aku, Kiba? Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan ini!"

Naruto berdiri di samping Kiba dan merebut kuas catnya. Gadis berkepang ini menatap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar malas untuk pergi sekarang. Jadi pergilah dengan Shika dan belikan kami makanan. Beli saja beberapa burger. Lebih praktis!" kata Naruto yang sudah bergelut dengan cat dan media di hadapannya.

Gaara dan Sai saling berpandangan singkat sebelum sama-sama mengedikkan bahu mereka. Menatap curiga pada Naruto yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ck! Kau malas pergi lalu menyuruhku panas-panas seperti ini untuk membeli makanan? Kau itu"

"Mengomelnya nanti saja, Kiba! Aku sudah siap kau omeli nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah membeli _clear_ dan makan." potong Naruto cepat, sebelum Kiba mengomel panjang.

"Ya sudah!" Kiba menggerutu singkat. "Ayo kita pergi, Shika!" ajaknya pada si rusa yang sejak tadi berdiri tenang. Menanti perdebatan teman-temannya berhenti.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bukan kau yang pergi dengan si rusa?" protes Sai yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. _Padahal sudah susah-susah ingin membuat kalian berduaan, _batinnya kemudian.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa. Kenapa kalian ingin sekali menyuruhku untuk pergi dengan Shika? Hm?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Kami berusaha mendekatkanmu dengan rusa pemalas itu," sahut Gaara cepat yang sudah ikut bergabung.

"Apa aku memintanya?" sahut Naruto sedikit jengkel.

"Kau memang tidak pernah memintanya. Tapi-"

"Tapi Shika menyukaimu, Naru!" potong Sai cepat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari Sai. Menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tahu darimana? Shika bilang padamu?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

Sai menggeleng. "Aku tahu dari sikapnya yang memerhatikanmu," sahut Sai yang membuat Naruto makin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Ha?" gadis kuning ini berseru terkejut. "Kau pasti bercanda, Sai. Rusa itu memang sering memberi perhatian berlebih pada teman-teman perempuannya." sahutnya cepat.

"Tipikal _playboy_!" cibir Gaara tiba-tiba. Naruto meringis.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Waktu awal kita mengenal, Shika sangat perhatian pada Kiba. Dia akan selalu ada tiap Kiba meminta bantuannya. Begitu juga pada Gaara dan padaku dan juga pada teman-teman perempuannya. Shika itu memang seperti itu. Jadi, jangan menganggapnya menyukaiku hanya karena dia sedang perhatian padaku dan sering meminta bantuanku. Mungkin saja, karena hanya aku yang saat ini bisa membantu." terang Naruto panjang.

"Selain itu, ia bilang sendiri padaku kalau ia menganggapku sahabatnya. Tidak lebih! Jadi, jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya!" tambah gadis ini kemudian.

"Dan aku minta pada kalian untuk tidak perlu repot-repot mencomblangkanku pada siapapun. Oke!" tekan Naruto dengan nadanya yang sedikit keberatan.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku tidak menyukai itu."

Gaara dan Sai hanya mengangguk paham. Merasa tidak enak karena telah berkeinginan untuk mencomblangkan si gadis kuning.

-

-

Media seluas 2x6 meter berhasil mereka selimuti dengan karya, setelah hampir dua jam bergelut dengan kaleng cat, kuas dan pilox. Mendapat sambutan meriah dari pengunjung festival yang memang bersedia menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk melihat kelima orang ini merubah media kosong menjadi sebuah karya.

Senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajah mereka. Menunjukkan kepuasan setelah berhasil menyalurkan ide dan kreatifitas mereka pada sebuah media kosong. Berhasil membuat pengunjung yang menyaksikan aksi mereka, terpukau dan takjub. Bergantian mengabadikan karya yang telah mereka selesaikan.

Sebuah tanda tangan bertuliskan 'Nakama' tercetak di sudut karya. Tanda bahwa karya seluas 2x6 meter ini sudah selesai mereka buat. Sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa pekerjaan mereka telah selesai.

Dan saatnya untuk menikmati festival.

"Jangan tarik-tarik, Sai!" protes Kiba yang lengannya sudah ditarik Sai pemuda pucat yang sebenarnya punya selera makan cukup tinggi, menuju ke bagian stan makanan.

"Jangan protes, Kiba! Ayo temani aku mencicipi semua makanan yang ada di festival ini!" ujar Sai terlampau bersemangat. Menarik Kiba menjauh dari rombongan dengan wajah memucat. Sepertinya nona pengomel harus _say_ _goodbye_ pada program dietnya.

Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tertinggal hanya memandang lelah pada keduanya. Mengikuti dengan langkah pelan. Membiarkan si tukang makan menggoda nona pengomel hingga memutuskan untuk menggagalkan program dietnya.

"Sepertinya, Kiba akan gagal diet lagi," komentar Naruto yang memandang lurus pada dua sahabatnya yang sudah berada di depan stan mochi eskrim.

"Jangan remehkan Sai dengan hasrat makannya," sambung Shikamaru kemudian. Pemuda ini memilih untuk menjadi pengawal dua gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Sesekali ikut mengomentari percakapan keduanya.

Naruto dan Gaara tertawa menanggapi perkataan si rusa yang mengintil di belakang.

"Untung saja bukan aku yang diseretnya," celetuk Gaara yang mendadak merasa sangat bersyukur karena tidak menjadi korban Sai dan nafsu makannya. Jika dia yang diseret oleh pemuda itu, sudah dipastikan bahwa Gaara tidak akan bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencicipi berbagai macam jenis jajanan yang tersedia di sana.

"Hei, tapi mochi eskrimnya terlihat enak. Aku ingin mencobanya!" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju stan mochi eskrim yang sebelumnya sudah didatangi oleh kedua sahabatnya, yang sekarang entah sudah berada di mana.

"Jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong! Aku juga ingin mencobanya!" Gaara segera menyusul Naruto yang hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Kau mau tidak, Shika?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang berdiri dua langkah di belakang kedua gadis yang sibuk memilih rasa yang mereka inginkan.

"Boleh!" sahut Shikamaru cepat yang langsung diangguki oleh Naruto.

Tak lama, Naruto dan Gaara sudah mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dengan tiga buah kotak mochi eskrim.

"Ini punyamu! Macha seperti biasa." Naruto menyodorkan satu kotak mochi eskrim kepada Shikamaru yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Naru!"

Satu kotak mochi eskrim, berisi 3 buah mochi berisi eskrim dengan topping sesuai dengan keinginan. Untuk Shikamaru, dia mempunyai satu kotak mochi eskrim rasa Macha rasa kesukaannya dengan topping kacang dan messes. Sementara punya Naruto, dia mempunyai satu kotak mochi eskrim rasa jeruk dengan topping chocochip. Dan Gaara mempunyai satu kotak mochi eskrim strawberry dengan topping keju.

Ketiganya menikmati mochi eskrim masing-masing sambil berjalan menyusuri jejeran stan yang ada. Sesekali mereka akan mengomentari apapun yang cukup menarik bagi mereka.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Gaara yang sudah selesai dengan mochi eskrim terakhirnya, sebelum membuang kotaknya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Menatap heran pada pertanyaan si gadis merah. "Kemana lagi kalau tidak kembali ke kos," sahut Naruto setelah mencuri satu mochi eskrim milik Shikamaru, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu dan hanya ia balas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Ayolah~ jangan langsung pulang. Hari masih siang nih. Main dulu, yuk!" ajak Gaara yang memang selalu merasa bosan jika harus berdiam diri di kos. Sebisa mungkin, gadis ini akan menghindari yang namanya mendekam di kos tanpa melakukan apapun. Jadi, tidak heran jika tidak akan mudah menemukannya di kosannya.

"Justru karena siang itulah. Aku malas main." sahut Naruto cepat.

Gadis merah berdecak. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru. Mencoba untuk mengganti objek sasaran. Jika pemuda yang ini tidak menghendaki untuk pulang ke kos, maka dipastikan Naruto akan menurut. Karena tidak mungkin dia akan kembali ke kos sendirian. Kecuali jika gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi kakaknya dan meminta untuk diantar pulang ke kos.

Memikirkannya, membuat gadis bersurai pendek ini makin berdecak kesal. Menyayangkan keberadaan kakak Naruto yang harus bekerja di dalam satu kota yang sama.

"Shika, bagaimana menurutmu? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu. Menghabiskan waktu berputar-putar di KSC, lalu ngeteh di Tea Bar. Aku dengar bahwa ada acara musik jazz nanti malam. Aku benar-benar malas untuk kembali ke kos sekarang." Gaara berusaha membujuk Shikamaru.

"Hei! Kau berganti membujuk Shika." protes Naruto.

"Sesukaku. Kau menolak sih!" Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek Naruto yang mendengus sebal. "Bagaimana, Shika?" Menatap pemuda dengan wajah malas yang hanya duduk diam tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Aku terserah keputusan suara terbanyak." sahut Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali protes. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya. Kita nanti bisa kembali ke sini untuk menonton acara puncaknya. Jika ingin." tambahnya.

Naruro semakin ingin memprotes. Hei, dia ini sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera kembali ke kosnya untuk beristirahat. Dan kalian malah ingin melanjutkan kegiatan dengan cara berjalan-jalan di KSC. Bisa semakin lelah nanti.

"Huuuh~ aku ingin sekali kembali ke kos!" keluh Naruto.

"Sepertinya keinginanmu tidak mudah terkabul, Naru!" ejek si rusa yang makin membuat Naruto menghela napas lelah.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Sai dan Kiba yang sudah puas menjelajahi isi festival. Bergabung dengan ketiganya, kemudian Gaara mengutarakan ajakannya. Dan langsung mendapat anggukan setuju oleh Sai yang memang menyukai musik jazz. Sementara Kiba juga terlihat tidak keberatan.

"Apa kalian tidak lelah? Kita sudah bekerja dari pagi. Dan kalian masih ingin jalan-jalan?" keluh Naruto yang mendapati bahwa teman-temannya sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Kenapa nanti malam tidak pergi lagi saja? Bukankah acara musik jazznya nanti malam? Apa kalian tidak ingin mandi dulu menghilangkan aroma cat dan keringat dari tubuh kalian? Apa kalian tidak lelah?" tanya Naruto panjang. Mencoba membujuk teman-temannya untuk pulang lebih dulu ke kos.

"Dan Gaara, jika kau tidak ingin kembali ke kosmu. Kau bisa berada di kosku hingga nanti malam sebelum pergi lagi ke KSC" kata Naruto kemudian.

"Tapi, jika kalian tetap mau menghabiskan waktu hingga malam nanti, maka aku _pass_. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Dan ingin tidur." tambahnya kemudian.

"Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku bisa menghubungi Kak Kyubi dan meminta jemput. Jika tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Naruto berkata panjang. Tidak membiarkan satupun orang yang bisa memotong perkataannya sebelum ia selesai bicara.

Keempatnya terdiam. Saling melempar pandang. Berdiskusi tanpa kata, untuk menentukan keputusan selanjutnya yang mereka ambil. Membiarkan Naruto pulang sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu dengan personil yang tidak lengkap, atau memutuskan untuk kembali ke kos, beristirahat, membersihkan diri, sebelum pergi lagi nanti malam dengan personil yang lengkap.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, opsi kedua lebih baik. Mereka sudah beristirahat, tubuh _fresh_, dan personil lengkap. _Mood_ pun akan membaik. Dan bagaimana mereka merasa tidak bersalah, saat Naruto dengan gamblangnya mengatakan rencananya bila seandainya ke-empatnya memutuskan untuk tetap jalan-jalan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi nanti malam saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang dan beristirahat. Lagi pula jika kita pergi ke KSC saat ini, kita tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Paling kita hanya akan berakhir duduk-duduk di Tea Bar dengan obrolan yang tidak jelas." Kiba mengeluarkan suaranya sebagai jawaban. Rasanya tidak bagus juga jika membiarkan Naruto pulang sendiri, dan berjalan-jalan di mall dalam keadaan tubuh yang lelah.

"Iya! Itu lebih baik!" sambung Sai yang ikut setuju.

"Bagaimana, Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan keputusan akhir gadis merah.

"Baiklah! Lagi pula tidak akan menyenangkan jika _hangout_ dalam keadaan tubuh lengket dan kumal." sahut Gaara pada akhirnya mengalah.

"Kau bisa ke kosku, Gaara" kata Naruto kemudian. Merasa sangat puas karena berhasil menghentikan rencana teman-temannya.

Dasar licik!

-

-

Langit cerah dengan beberapa bintang menggantung di langit malam. Angin berhembus pelan, menyapa helaian gelap yang menyembul di balik topi hitamnya. Melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu Vans warna hitam, membelah parkiran bandara. Satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, sementara tangan lainnya bersembunyi di balik saku celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku baru sampai. Kau tidak akan menjemputku?" suara yang keluar dari balik bibir tipis itu terdengar sedikit kesal. Menunggu jawaban dari orang di seberang telepon.

"Ck! Kirimi aku alamatmu! Aku akan mencari taksi." seru pemuda itu sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya tiba-tiba.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Menunjukkan notifikasi pesan yang masuk. Sebuah pesan WA berasal dari teman lamanya. Tanpa berniat untuk membalas isi pesan tersebut, pemuda ini kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ada taksi yang harus ia cari.

Pemuda ini melangkah mendekati sebuah taksi yang dilihatnya. Berbicara dengan supirnya sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil sedan warna biru. Memberi tahu alamat yang ia tuju, sebelum membiarkan sang sopir mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan.

Sambil menghabiskan waktu, pemuda ini meraih ponselnya kembali dan mulai menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

Terdengar nada sambung untuk beberapa saat sebelum terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menjawab.

"Hallo, Ibu! Aku sudah di Konoha. Baru saja tiba, dan sekarang sedang menuju kosannya Neji. Neji ada acara di CL jadi tidak bisa menjemputku di bandara!" pemuda ini diam sesaat sebelum kembali menjawab. "Ya! Ibu tenang saja! Kalau tidak besok ya lusa aku pulang ke Suna," kembali ada jeda, "Iya, Ibu!" sahut pemuda itu sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Pemuda ini menyimpan ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk memandang keluar jendela. Menikmati keramaian jalur utama yang penuh dengan kendaraan besar dan kecil. Memperhatikan kilauan lampu di sepanjang jalan.

Pemuda ini memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar, sebelum kembali membukanya. Memikirkan tentang seseorang yang tidak pernah absen dari kepalanya sejak 10 tahun lalu. Seseorang yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa ada kata-kata perpisahan. Seseorang yang selalu ingin ia temui.

10 tahun dia pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya, pergi ke Tokyo atas paksaan ibunya. Membuatnya meninggalkan gadis kecil sahabatnya begitu saja. Mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, tapi tidak pernah bisa. Mencoba untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, tapi ibunya tidak pernah mengijinkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia diperbolehkan pindah kuliah di Konoha oleh ibunya, setelah lebih dari satu tahun membujuk ibunya untuk diperbolehkan. Banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan hingga pada akhirnya sang ibu mengijinkannya untuk pindah ke kota Konoha.

Memberi janji pada ibunya bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan studinya dalam waktu tiga semester lagi dengan IPK _cumlaude_. Janji yang ia gunakan sebagai jaminannya atas ijin sang ibu. Janji yang ia gunakan sebagai kedok untuk mencari gadis kecil sahabatnya tersayang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata supir taksi membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oh! Terima kasih pak!" kata pemuda tersebut sedikit tersentak sebelum menyerahkan pembayarannya dan keluar dari taksi.

Pemuda ini berdiri tegak memandang ke arah bangunan bertingkat 3 yang ada di depannya. Sebuah bangunan apartemen sederhana dengan tiga lantai dan 12 kamar.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai dua hingga tepat di depan kamar no 203. Menekan beberapa angka hingga terdengar suara bunyi beep, tanda kunci pintu sudah terbuka.

Pemuda ini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen temannya. Melempar tasnya asal dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna navy yang mengisi ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santai di apartemen tersebut.

Pemuda raven ini menghela nafasnya. Mencoba melepaskan lelahnya setelah perjalanan yang ditempuhnya dariTokyo ke Konoha. Mengecek jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sebelum ponselnya berdering-dering memenuhi ruangan berukuran 5x4 meter persegi itu.

"Halo!"

"Sudah sampai tempatku, Sas?" sahut suara pemuda dari seberang telepon.

"Ya! Ada apa?" sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, pemuda ini menjawab.

"Nggak ke KSC? Lumayan malam mingguan." sahut si pemilik apartemen.

"Ada acara apa di sana?" sahut pemuda ini terdengar tidak terlalu berminat.

"Ada festival musik Jazz! Sekalian kau bisa cuci mata. Acaranya mulai jam 8 sih. Tapi sebelum itu, kita bisa _hangout_ dulu di tea bar," kata pemuda bernama Neji dari seberang telepon.

Pemuda bersurai hitam ini hanya bergumam singkat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan teman yang akan ia tumpangi untuk beberapa hari sebelum ia menemukan apartemen untuknya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke sana."

"Bagus! Kabari saja jika kau sudah sampai. Oke?!"

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon. Mendesah lelah sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya yang sudah terasa sangat lengket karena keringat.

-

-

"Kita mau kemana dulu nih?" adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai begitu mereka sampai di parkiran KSC.

"Bukankah kita mau nonton festival musik jazz? Kenapa tanya lagi?" sahut Naruto yang sedang bergelut dengan ponselnya. Lalu menyimpannya kembali sebelum menatap ke empat temannya.

"Acaranya jam 8, Naru. Ingat?!"

"Yha... mana aku tahu," gadis berkuncir kuda ini mengedikkan bahunya. Menatap Gaara tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ah elu. Makanya kalau ada orang ngomong, dengerin dong!" sahut Gaara agak jengkel.

"Ya Maaf, Gaara! Aku kan nggak tahu," Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Yuuh masuk aja! Nongki di Tea Bar sambil menunggu acaranya dimulai." Ajak Shikamaru yang mulai lelah berdiri tidak jelas di tengah parkiran.

"Yuuh...! Jangan terlalu lama!"

Kiba melenggang memimpin jalan. Diikuti Sai di sampingnya. Kemudian Gaara yang sesekali melihat ponselnya. Disusul Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berjalan paling akhir.

"Nanti mampir toko buku yuk,Gaara" Naruto menggandeng lengan Gaara cepat dan mengajaknya ke toko buku.

"Ayuh!" sahut Gaara cepat.

Gaara tidak akan pernah menolak ajakan seseorang yang mengajaknya ke toko buku. Apalagi jika itu Naruto. Dengan senang hati dia akan mengiyakannya. Kenapa begitu? Karena Gaara dan Naruto mempunyai kegemaran yang sama. Mereka sama-sama menyukai membaca. Gaara yng lebih suka dengan buku bertema berat, seperti filsafat dan novel misteri, sedangkan si gadis kuning sangat mencintai manga. Jadi, dapat dipastikan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bergelut dengan rak berisi jejeran berbagai judul buku dan manga di depan mereka.

Dan dapat dipastikan juga, orang-orang yang menemani mereka akan kebosanan.

"Naru!" panggil Shikamaru perlahan, yang hanya disahuti Naruto dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Hm?" Gadis ponytail ini menoleh cepat. Mengerutkan dahinya sebagai bukti bahwa ia bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan terlalu asyik. Nanti gagal nonton acara musiknya, " peringat si rusa pemalas.

"Ish! Iya-iya. Bawel ah!"

Shikamaru meringis dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang dapat berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Kadang gadis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Seperkian menit kemudian, dia bisa saja terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Terlalu banyak hal yang terdapat pada gadis itu.

Kelimanya berjalan santai. Terkadang obrolan ringan mengiringi mereka sebelum sampai di Tea Bar yang ada di lantai dua Mall. Tea Bar yang berada tepat di samping bioskop itu, nampak terlihat cukup ramai. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk ke toko buku terlebih dahulu. Berbalik arah dan kembali melangkah menuju toko buku yang berada di pojok seberang bioskop.

Merupakan hal yang wajar bagi mereka, jika Naruto dan Gaara akan langsung melesat ke segala arah begitu sampai di toko buku. Mencari buku yang sekiranya menarik perhatian mereka. Berkeliling dari rak satu ke rak lainnya. Mulai dari bagian sejarah hingga sampai bagian dongeng anak-anak.

"Kalian tahu? Mereka berdua bisa saja sangat lama dan lupa waktu jika sudah berkerumun dengan buku-buku itu," keluh Kiba yang hanya berdiri di dekat tumpukan buku _new coming_, dan sesekali membaca sekilas sinopsis di balik buku, hanya untuk menaruknya kembali ke atas tumpukan semula.

"Yeah! Dan kita sudah sangat paham betul," sambung Sai yang lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kita bisa kembali ke Tea bar dulu, dan biarkan kedua gadis itu berkeliling sepuasnya," tambah pemuda yang memang sudah terkenal dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hmmm... ide bagus! Mencegah kemungkinan kita berakar di sini. " Kiba mengiyakan.

"Ayo! Berharap saja di Tea Bar sudah tidak terlalu ramai" Shikamaru mengajak kedua temannya untuk melangkah kembali ke Tea Bar. Membiarkan kedua gadis yang menganggap buku dan komik adalah bagian dari hidup itu, untuk berburu kesayangan-kesayangan mereka.

-

"Yo! Kau lama sekali, Sas!" Neji merangkul sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya ini. Mengajak pemuda bersurai gelap untuk segera ikut duduk bersamanya dan teman-temannya.

Sasuke mendengus. Menahan kejengkelannya pada Neji yang dengan teganya memintanya untuk datang ke KSC setelah harus ke apartemen pemuda itu sendiri, tanpa jemputan.

"Hn!" Sahut Sasuke singkat, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari Neji.

"Hahaha..., sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Kita bersantai saja malam ini!" Neji menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu sebelum mulai memperkenalkannya pada kedua temannya yang lain. Yang sama-sama datang ke KSC untuk menonton acara musik Jazz yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi akan dimulai.

Sasuke melupakan kekesalannya untuk sesaat. Membiarkan dia berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya dan menikmati hiburan malam ini. Meski sejujurnya dia sangat lelah dan ingin berbaring nyaman di atas kasur di apartemen Neji.

Hei bung! Dia sangat lelah setelah penerbangannya, dan harus datang ke KSC demi memenuhi permintaan sahabat lamanya. Jika bukan karena Neji memintanya, dia tidak akan mau bersusah-susah mencari taksi, dan datang ke sini.

"Hei Sas, aku tadi sempat mampir ke acara festival SMA 3," Neji mulai bercerita.

"Lalu?"

"Di sana ada sebuah mural berukuran 6 x 2 meter yang sangat keren. Aku sampai terpesona melihatnya!" lapor si lemuda bersuarai panjang yang seolah tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kerennya karya mural yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"Oh iya! Aku mengambil gambarnya! Nih lihat sendiri!" Neji menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya pada Sasuke. Menunjukkan sebuah gambar mural yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

"Aku dengar, mural ini digambar oleh kelompok mural 'Nakama' yang satu tahun terakhir ini sangat terkenal. Mereka adalah mahasiswa seni di UK. Dan terdiri dari lima orang, dengan tiga orang perempuan," terang Neji panjang. "Dan aku sempat tidak percaya bahwa karya sekeren ini, dibuat oleh kelompok dengan 3 orang perempuan." tambahnya kemudian.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia sudah terlarut dalam foto yang ada di depannya. Mengamati tiap goresan dan sapuan cat semprot yang membentuk bentuk dan gambar di dinding itu. Tidak lupa juga sebuah tanda cipta bertulis 'Nakama' menjadi fokusnya.

"Hei, Nejj! Apa kau tahu siapa mereka ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai penasaran dengan anggota Nakama.

Neji mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak!" jawabnya singkat. "Tapi kau bisa mencari tahunya lewat akun instagram mereka. Tulis saja nakama, maka kau akan menemukannya." terang Neji yang segera diamalkan oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya, dan membuka akun instagramnya sebelum mulai mencari akun bernama nakama. Beberapa detik menunggu terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah sangat penasaran dan ingin sekali memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Meski bisa dibilang mengada-ada, tapi dari tumpukan goresan-goresan itu, Sasuke bisa tahu dengan pasti bahwa ada goresan dari gadis yang dicarinya. Goresan tangan Naruto. Dan Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakan gaya goresan tangan si gadis kuning yang sudah ia tahu sejak kecil. Meski waktu 10 tahun bisa saja mengubah gaya tulisan gadis itu, tapi Sasuke sangat yakin, yakin bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda raven mulai menjelajahi isi dari Instagram Nakama. Melihat foto-foto yang ada di dalamnya, berharap menemukan wajah gadis yang sedang ia cari sekaligus sangat ia rindukan. Berharap dari puluhan foto mural itu, terselip potret gadis bersurai kuning.

Sasuke masih mencari. Dan berakhir kecewa begitu tidak menemukan satupun potret Naruto. Yang ada hanya foto mural-mural hasil karya mereka, ataupun foto tangan-tangan yang sedang menggoreskan kuas ataupun menyemprotkan cat semprot, ataupun foto kelima anggota Nakama yang tampak belakang. Meski ada potret dari anggota Nakama, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat potret seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Narutonya.

'Tidak ada!' batin Sasuke kecewa.

'Meski begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menemukanmu, Naru!' tekad Sasuke begitu kuat. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk dapat menemukan keberadaannya. Dimanapun gadis itu berada.

-

Waktu berjalan cepat. Acara musik yang sudah mereka nantikan sudah di mulai. Pengunjung yang memang sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan acara, mulai melangkah mendekati titik acara. Berkerumun, memenuhi area _hall_ lantai satu KSC.

Naruto dan Gaara masih asyik bergulat dengan tumpukan buku di depannya, ketika ada panggilan dari Kiba. Meminta keduanya untuk segera bergabung bersama mereka yang sudah _stand by_ di depan panggung. Bersiap menyaksikan acara yang akan segera dimulai.

Meski enggan, akhirnya kedua gadis beda warna rambut ini mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka dan mulai berkumpul bersama kerumunan. Mencoba mencari celah untuk dapat mendekati ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah berada di depan panggung.

"Apa sudah mulai?" tanya Gaara begitu kedua gadis ini berhasil bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sebentar lagi!" sahut Sai yang dilanjutkan dengan meminum teh kemasannya.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua MC acara tersebut naik ke atas panggung dan membuka acara. Bergurau sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya memanggil salah satu _guest star_ untuk mulai bernyanyi.

Alunan musik jazz menggema memenuhi hall lantai 1 KSC. Memanjakan telinga pengunjung yang ada di sana. Menghibur hati-hati yang sepi dan lelah. Menyalurkan kehangatan ditiap alunan nada.

Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang duduk di tea bar bersama teman-temannya di lantai dua ini juga ikut menikmati alunan nada yang mengalir merdu. Tangan kiri menyangga dagu di atas meja, sementara kedua manik hitamnya tidak lepas dari memerhatikan _guest star_ di atas panggung yang tepat di lantai bawah.

Oniks kembar mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap bosan kerumunan penonton yang berada di sekitar panggung. Menyusuri orang-orang di bawah sana yang nampak ada yang antusias, dan ada juga yang tidak terlalu tertarik tapi ikut menonton. Mungkin sekedar mengikuti teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. Meninggalkan tempatnya duduk dan teman-temannya begitu saja, tanpa sempat bertanya dan hanya bisa memanggil namanya tanpa mendapat jawaban.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Neji heran.

Sasuke melangkah cepat. Menembus kerumunan. Sesekali mendapat gerutuan dan omelan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

'Naruto!'

'Naruto!'

'Naruto!'

Sepanjang langkah kakinya, Sasuke melantunkan nama gadis yang sangat ia rindukan, bagai mantra. Gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui. Gadis yang tidak pernah sedetikpun absen dari pikirannya.

Sasuke menerobos kerumunan. Mencari celah-celah untuk mencapai tempat dimana gadisnya berada. Tempat Naruto berdiri di tengah kerumunan penonton.

"Naruto!" Sasuke meraih tangan berbalut sweater donker seorang gadis berkuncir kuda. Membuat gadis itu berbalik dan terkejut.

"Ha?! Siapa kau?!" sinis gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang hanya bisa termenung.

"Maaf! Salah orang!" sesal Sasuke yang masih sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang ia kira.

Sasuke berbalik pergi. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh gadis yang dikiranya Naruto tadi. Tangan besarnya mengusap wajah dan surainya sedikit kasar. Merasa frustrasi sekaligus bodoh karena telah salah mengenali orang.

'_Bodoh! Apa aku sudah tidak waras? Ck! Mana mungkin aku bisa semudah itu menemukannya. Ini bukan kisah drama atau cerita novel!_' gerutu Sasuke pada dirinya yang masih mengusap kasar pelipisnya.

"Kau tahu. Kau itu benar-benar ribet. Mau ke toilet aja kebanyakan milih!" gerutu seorang gadis yang omelannya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang memang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan seketika kembali terkejut.

"Naruto!" Spontan Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba menoleh kearah suara. Terkejut seperkian detik sebelum berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Psst! Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Kiba tepat di kuping Naruto yang memang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Tidak!" Naruto menyahutinya singkat dan padat. Penuh penekanan. "Ayo pergi!" ajaknya cepat tanpa kembali sedikitpun menoleh pada pemuda yang masih menatapnya antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" seru Sasuke begitu ia sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang dicarinya itu akan menjauh.

"Tunggu!" pemuda raven berhasil meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menghentikannya. "Tunggu!" seru Sasuke sekali lagi lebih pelan.

Naruto diam. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa seolah dia tidak mengenali wajah pemuda di depannya. Berpura-pura bahwa wajah dengan rahang tegas dengan segala bentuk pahatan dari wajah kecil Sasuke di depannya, bukanlah Sasukenya. Sasuke kecil yang meninggalkannya.

"Kamu Naruto kan? Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Kedua manik pemuda itu seolah meminta Naruto untuk bilang bahwa ia memanglah Naruto.

Gadis berkuncir kuda ini terdiam beberapa saat. Menggigit pelan pipi dalamnya sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku memang Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." sahut Naruto tetap tenang. "Jadi maaf. Anda salah orang!" Naruto melepas tangan yang menahan lengannya. Reflek memegang bahu kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Permisi!"

Naruto akan kembali beranjak sebelum lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak salah orang. Kamu benar Naruto yang kucari. Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Naruto hanya diam. Menatap pemuda itu seolah dia adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku Sasuke, Naru! Sasuke Uchiha. Teman masa kecilmu. Kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke masih berusaha keras. Meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia adalah Sasuke. Sahabat kecilnya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" tekan Naruto mutlak sebelum pergi tanpa kembali berhenti. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku menatap punggung gadis itu.

-

_Meski kau memohon untuk kembali._

_Tapi lukaku terlalu dalam untuk bisa kau sembuhkan._

_Jadi maaf._

_Biarkan aku menyusun kisahku tanpa hadirmu._

_Seperti seharusnya._

(Naruto Uzumaki)

-

TBC

Holla... Aqi kembali membawa lanjutan odtl. Hehehe...

Terimakasih untuk semua yang mendukung sasufemnaru pertama aqi ini. Dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran untuk berkembangnya odtl.

#SasufemNaru

1 july 2019


	3. Try

**TRY**

-

_Aku tahu kau membenciku._

_Menyalahkanku karena telah meninggalkanmu._

_Tapi ijinkan aku merangkai kembali kisah ini bersamamu._

_Memulai semuanya dari awal._

(Sasuke Uchiha)

-

Sasuke tidak pernah mengira bahwa Naruto tidak mengingatnya, atau pura-pura lupa. Atau memang berusaha melupakannya. Menghapus keberadaannya dari dalam hidup gadis itu.

Sasuke hanya berpikir, bahwa begitu dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa Naruto akan melupakan kesalahannya dan memaafkannya, kemudian mereka bisa bersama seperti dulu.

Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto tidak mengenalnya atau bahkan pura-pura untuk tidak mengenalnya. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja meski ia sudah memberitahukan siapa dirinya.

"Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi hingga membuatmu tidak ingin mengingatku lagi, Naru? Apakah kesalahanku terlalu besar hingga tak mungkin untuk kau maafkan? Apa sebenci itukah kau kepadaku hingga menolak untuk mengenaliku?"

Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sahabatnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia akan melakukan apapun hingga Naruto menyerah untuk melupakannya.

-ODTL-

Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kehadirannya akan membuat Naruto semakin terluka.

-ODTL-

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naru?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke sumber suara. Mendapati Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di depannya, dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto tak tertarik. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa maksudku." Salah satu alis Shikamaru melengkung naik. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang gadis ini pikirkan.

"Tidak ada yang sedang aku pikirkan! Jadi berhentilah menanyakan hal yang tidak jelas!" Gadis ini mendorong dahi Shikamaru pelan. Pemuda nanas terkekeh pelan menanggapi Naruto yang kembali berkutat dengan pensil di tangan kanannya.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto memainkan pensilnya dengan cara memutar-mutarnya. Masih enggan untuk menorehkan sesuatu di atas buku sketsa ukuran A5 yang terbuka pasrah di atas meja.

"Masih belum menemukan ide untuk tugasmu kali ini?" celetuk Shikamaru dengan wajah meminta untuk dipukul. Membuat Naruto yang sedang badmood makin badmood.

"Kau ingin aku pukul ya?!" Gadis dengan surai yang digulung tinggi itu memicing tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja, jika hanya ingin menggangguku!" sungutnya.

"Sensi banget sih kamu. Lagi PMS ya?" kekehnya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tch!" Naruto berdecak kesal. "Terserah!"

Gadis ini membereskan buku sketsanya dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan Shikamaru sambil bersungut-sungut. Menghentakkan kakinya saking kesalnya.

"Hei Naru! Kau mau kemana?" seru Shikamaru sedikit keras, karena Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Naruto singkat masih terus berjalan menghentak-hentak.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis bercepol tinggi yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh di depannya. Tanpa lama, pemuda nanas ini segera meraih ransel dan mengejar si gadis.

-ODTL-

"Hei Shika," kata Naruto perlahan meski fokus memandangi es teh di depannya.

Shikamaru mengernyit begitu mengangkat wajahnya dari semangkuk ramen yang sedang disantapnya. "Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Naruto seketika menggeplak kepala Shikamaru saking sebelnya. "Aku serius!" sungutnya.

Shikamaru terkekeh sejenak. "Ada apa?" kembali memasang wajah serius dan benar-benar mendengarkan gadis di depannya.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk melupakan seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kau lupakan, tapi harus kau lupakan?" tanya Naruto yang masih fokus mengaduk-aduk bongkahan es di dalam gelasnya. Memutar-mutarnya seolah menjadi hal paling menarik di dunia.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya untuk sesaat. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang Naruto utarakan. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk melupakannya. Maka lupakan. Tapi pikirkan dulu dengan baik. Alasan apa yang mengharuskanmu untuk melupakannya. Apakah benar dia pantas untuk kau lupakan, atau hanya sebagai pembenaran dari keputusanmu untuk melupakannya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di depannya. "Jangan biarkan kau berakhir menyesal karena keputusanmu yang kurang tepat," tambah Shikamaru sebelum kembali menyuapkan bakso ikan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu Shika, terkadang aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa terdengar sangat bijak," dengus Naruto. Tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang terdengar bijak.

"Bukan terdengar bijak. Tapi tiap orang mempunyai cara pandang bebeda-beda untuk satu masalah yang sama." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali melahap makanan di depannya.

"Ya, itu memang benar," meminum kembali es teh di depannya sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya dari pemuda berkuncir. Setidaknya Naruto sudah mempunyai jawaban atas apa yang akan dia lakukan sebelum memutuskan.

-ODTL-

Pemuda itu bersurai raven. Mengenakan topi hitam, kemeja hitam serta celana dan sepatu hitam, sedang melangkah menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju sebuah jurusan di fakultas seni.

Kedua onyxnya tidak lepas dari memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang memang menjadi tujuan dia datang ke fakultas seni.

Sesekali terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat dan melihatnya. Mereka beranggapan bahwa mungkin pemuda itu sedang tersesat, karena mereka baru melihat sosok itu di fakultas mereka.

Seharusnya di sekitar sini , batin pemuda raven tak lepas mengamati sekitar.

Masih berkeliling mencari sesuatu sejak pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di daerah fakultas seni Universitas Konoha.

Hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, membuat dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda melihatnya dengan dahi mengernyit. Curiga.

"Sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu merasa tak asing.

Si raven memandang heran dan penuh tanya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya si raven setelah beberapa menit mencoba mengenali sosok di depannya.

"Ck! Jahat sekali kau melupakanku," dengus pemuda yang masih tidak bisa Sasuke kenali.

Beberapa saat hingga pemuda ini merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengingatnya. Sehingga mau tidak mau, dia harus memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Suigetsu! Kau masih tidak bisa mengingatku?" kata pemuda yang jika diperhatikan, giginya hanya tersusun dari gigi taring.

"Oh! Sekarang aku ingat," seru pemuda raven setelah beberapa saat mengingat pemuda bernama Suigetsu. "Kau kuliah disini? "

"Ya! Dan apa yang kau lakukan? kau seperti sedang mencari sesuatu," tanya Suigetsu yang memang sudah cukup lama memperhatikan sosok serba hitam yang celingak-celinguk di fakultasnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bergigi taring semua.

"Aku memang sedang mencari seseorang," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Suigetsu menampilkan senyum miringnya.

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau, Sasuke tanpa sadar melihat Suigetsu seolah disinari cahaya surga. Dan itu berlebihan.

"Kau tahu gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

Suigetsu mengernyit, "Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tidak menjawab malah berbalik bertanya.

"Kalau kau banyak bertanya, lebih baik aku mencari sendiri," sahut Sasuke yang mendadak sebal dan hendak pergi sebelum pemuda hiu itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oke oke! Aku akan diam." Suigetsu menghela napas begitu Sasuke kembali duduk ke tempat semula. Sebuah gazebo kecil di tengah taman fakuktas seni.

"Dasar tidak sabaran!" gerutu Suigetsu kemudian. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tau apa tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tau. Dia gadis bersurai pirang dan bermata safir kan?!" Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku mempunyai beberapa kelas bersamanya. Dia salah satu anggota 'Nakama'-kelompok mural yang cukup terkenal akhir akhir ini-, dia jurusan design interior. Dan kebetulan aku juga tahu dimana biasanya dia berada," terang Suigetsu mendadak sangat bangga karena bisa mengetahui gadis yang dicari si raven.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kenapa kau seolah tau banyak tentangnya? Kau menguntitnya?" tuduh Sasuke dengan kedua oniks yang menatap tajam.

"Ck! Mana mungkin!" Suigetsu memutar kedua manik ungunya dengan malas. Mana mungkin juga dia menguntit gadis Uzumaki pirang itu. Lagipula, dia lebih menyukai gadis Uzumaki bersurai merah yang galaknya minta ampun dari jurusan kedokteran.

"Kau ini dikasih tahu malah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan,"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. Seolah tak peduli. "Kau tahu sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Biasanya dia ada di gedung UKM yang ada di belakang gedung jurusan seni musik." terang Suigetsu kemudian. "Kau lihat gedung berwarna ungu muda itu?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Di belakang gedung itu!" lanjutnya kemudian yang langsung diangguki oleh pemuda raven.

"Terima kasih Sui, aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali," ucap Sasuke sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Suigetsu yang tersenyum lebar. Merasa sangat bangga karena dapat membantu si raven.

Sekarang mari pikirkan ingin meminta traktir apa, batin Suigetsu yang sudah tidak sabar.

-ODTL-

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang pada jam dinding bulat yang menggantung manis di tengah ruangan UKM, ketika Naruto masuk ke ruang UKM seni rupa dengan sebotol jus jeruk di tangan kanannya.

Alis pirangnya mengernyit tatkala mendapati sosok gadis bersurai coklat tengah memperhatikan dalam diam sosok yang sedang tidur menelungkup di meja dekat jendela yang ada di ruang UKM Seni Rupa.

Naruto tersenyum singkat sebelum "eherm" pura-pura membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Gadis bersurai coklat -yang tidak lain adalah Kiba- melonjak terkejut. Memicing tajam pada seseorang -yang ternyata Naruto- karena telah mengganggunya.

"Serius sekali sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku," goda Naruto berbisik karena tidak mau mengganggu tidur sosok yang masih menelungkup di meja.

"Sudah tau tapi masih mengganggu," dengus Kiba pelan. Naruto terkekeh lirih.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ini kan tempat umum," sahut Naruto dengan bahu mengedik seolah tak peduli.

"Ya ya ya. Gaara dimana? Tidak bersamamu?" Kiba beranjak dari tempatnya semula -kursi dekat jendela-, dan melangkah mendekat pada gadis pirang yang duduk di sofa panjang samping pintu masuk.

"Kurang dari 10 menit, kelasnya berakhir. Sebentar lagi pasti datang," sahut Naruto sembari membongkar isi tasnya. Mencari buku sketsa berukuran a5 yang tidak pernah absen dari dalam mini backpack maroon miliknya.

Kiba mengangguk paham. Gadis bersurai coklat yang diikat tinggi ini, meraih ponselnya begitu ia merasa ada yang bergetar di saku celananya. Beranjak sejenak untuk menerima panggilan.

Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk mulai berkutat dengan lembar a5 di depannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naru. Hinata baru saja menghubungiku," kata Kiba sambil menunjukkan ponsel merah dan menggoyangkannya perlahan. Pamit pada gadis pirang karena teman sekelompoknya baru saja menghubungi.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto menunjukkan simbol ok dengan jarinya. Membiarkan Kiba beranjak meninggalkannya sendiri bersama pemuda yang masih tidur di depan jendela sana.

"Huft..," Naruto menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kau mau pura-pura tidur?" seru Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pensil dan kertas di depannya.

Pemuda yang masih menelungkup itu tersentak. Mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang dipastikan tidak gatal. Merasa bersalah karena ketahuan telah berpura-pura.

Naruto mendengus keras, "Dasar tidak peka!"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu, "Kau sendirian saja? Tumben," mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang jelas jawabannya sudah kau dengar 5 menit yang lalu." Naruto menatap bosan, "Tidak perlu mencoba basa-basi," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Dan jangan mengalihkan isu!" tekannya kemudian dengan safir kembar menatap tajam. "Lalu apa-apaan dengan berlagak tidur tadi? Mau diam-diam memperhatikan wajah orang yang nemperhatikanmu dalam tidur?" alis pirang terangkat. Menatap penasaran.

"Jangan bercanda!" elak si pemuda cepat. Kepala berkuncir itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi Naruto dengan jelas masih bisa melihat ada semburat merah di pipi si pemuda.

"Ck! Mengelak saja terus. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada yang mengambilnya duluan, baru tahu rasa kau!" cibir Naruto.

"Kenapa tak jujur saja? Padahal jelas-jelas ada perasaan."

"Belum waktunya. Kau ini main suruh-suruh saja," sahut pemuda berkuncir yang kadang dipanggil nanas, atau rusa, memandang bosan pada gadis pirang.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Sampai rasa sukanya padamu menghilang atau apa?"

Makin lama Naruto makin gemas dengan sikap pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Kadang dia tidak tau dengan jalan pikiran pemuda bermarga Nara ini. Padahal si rusa sudah tahu bahwa Kiba menyukainya, dan dia sendiripun menyukai gadis pengomel itu. Lalu apa lagi yang ditunggu? Dasar.

"Asal kau tahu, Gaara dan Sai ingin sekali menjodohkanku denganmu. Ck! Mereka kurang kerjaan saja," gerutu Naruto yang mendadak sudah tidak mood untuk melanjutkan goresannya.

"Jadi, segera bilang pada Kiba kalau kau menyukainya. Sebelum ada kesalah pahaman."

Shikamaru terdiam. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya. Sedikit dilema mungkin. Siapa yang tahu?

"Aku cari udara segar dulu," pamitnya dengan kaki yang melangkah, tanpa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menatapnya geli.

"Dasar!"

Naruto tersenyum singkat, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan keputusan yang dipilih oleh si rusa. Tapi, semakin lama semakin gemas dan gatal saja -seperti jerawat diwajah yang ingin dipencet- sehingga membuat Naruto harus ikut ambil bagian. Dia tidak mau lagi membuat orang salah paham mengenai hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

Lagi pula, rusa pemalas itu terlalu lama bertindak. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Kiba bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang kebetulan mengelamatkannya dari sesuatu, terus gadis itu jatuh cinta. Kan semua itu bisa terjadi. Meski terdengar seperti kisah novel saja sih. Tapi kan tidak ada yang tahu. Karena, kisah novelpun berdasar inspirasi dari kisah nyata.

Rusa itu mungkin tidak berpikir sampai situ. Dia pasti dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, menganggap bahwa Kiba akan selalu menyukainya, jatuh cinta padanya. Sehingga dia selalu mengulur-ulur waktu. Dia tidak tahu saja, kalau ketidak pastian itu mudah untuk digoyahkan. Atau mungkin dia lupa. Entahlah.

Tangan yang sibuk menggores itu terhenti. Naruto terdiam. Mencerna dan mengulangi kembali apa yang ada di pikirannya.

'Ketidak pastian itu mudah untuk digoyahkan.'

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum miris. Mendadak teringat tentang dirinya yang tidak diberi kepastian akan kepergian sosok yang mencoba dia lupakan sekuat tenaga.

'Kenapa kau harus datang ketika aku benar-benar yakin untuk melupakanmu? Setelah 10 tahun ini.'

Memorinya berputar ulang. Menampilkan bagaimana pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Suara yang tidak didengarnya sekian lama. Suara yang dulu sedikit cempreng, berubah menjadi suara maskulin seorang pemuda. Seperti kisah novel yang kadang dia baca, mereka bertemu. Pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan terjadi.

'Sekarang dengan tidak tahu dirinya, kau menggoyahkan keputusanku dan keyakinku. Pergi kemudian datang kembali dengan sesukamu. Apa-apaan dengan wajah menyesalmu itu? Apa-apaan dengan oniks yang memancarkan kerinduan itu? Kau sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan!'

"Aku membencimu," kedua safir tertutup rapat, "Sasuke"

"Naruto?!"

'Apa?!'

Safir membelalak terkejut. Tak pernah ia duga bahwa sosok raven itu akan berdiri di depannya. Di tengah pintu ruang UKM seni rupa yang terbuka. Menatapnya tak percaya.

Reflek tangan kanan Naruto mencengkram bahu kirinya yang berdenyut.

Pemuda itu masih disana. Membeku menatap kedua safir yang terkejut. Hanya diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana tangan itu mencengkram bahu kirinya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke perlahan. Tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari sana. "Kau... kau mengenalku kan?!"

Suara itu penuh harap. Naruto terdiam. Mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang mendadak merasa kedinginan. Padahal sosok raven itu masih diam disana. Tidak sedikitpun melangkah bergerak. Tapi mengapa dia begitu ketakutan?

"Pergi!" Naruto berkata pelan. Kepala itu menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan safir yang hampir menangis. Menahan perih di hatinya dan denyut nyeri di bahu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku kesini karena aku merin-"

"PERGI! Aku bilang pergi!" Teriak Naruto. Kedua safir itu menatap tajam dan bergetar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke melangkah. Menghampiri Naruto lalu meremat kedua lengan atas gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa Naru? Apa yang terjadi?" kedua oniks itu menatap khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat gadis pirangnya bersikap seperti ini.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentak Naruto. "Aku bilang padamu untuk pergi! Pergi dari sini!" Naruto masih menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dan mencoba untuk menjauh dari si raven.

"Aku Sasuke, Naru!"

"Aku tahu!" sentak Naruto keras. "Dan aku memintamu untuk pergi! Dan jangan lagi menemuiku! Aku membencimu!" Safir itu menatap oniks yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Pergi dari sini!" sentak Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Sasuke terdiam. Merenung dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut.

"Tidak!"

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dan aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menemuimu."

Pemuda itu melangkah. Menampilkan senyum miringnya dengan tangan kanan menyisir surai raven.

"Mana mungkin. Tidak setelah aku menemukanmu. Tidak akan!" Oniks itu menatap langsung pada safir. Menguncinya.

Naruto terdiam. Denyut di bahunya semakin menyiksa. Mulut itu tertutup rapat. Tidak membiarkan ringisan kesakitan untuk keluar.

Sasuke makin mendekat. Menyisakan satu langkah sebagai pemisah diantara mereka. Naruto masih terdiam. Menatap langsung pada oniks kembar yang menatapnya dalam.

Ada kerinduan disana. Dan Naruto enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Grep.

Kedua safir membelalak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru. Sangat! Jadi jangan memintaku untuk pergi darimu!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Mendekap tubuh gadis pirang yang terasa pas untuknya.

Sakit. Naruto merasa semakin sakit. Dan dia tidak menyukainya.

"Lepaskan aku!" suara itu sedikit bergetar. Berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh pemuda yang dulu sangat dia rindukan. Mencoba untuk menjauhkannya.

Demi melindungi hati dan perasaannya.

"Lepas!" Naruto makin berontak dalam dekapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Pemuda itu seolah tuli. Terlalu larut dalam perasaannya yang ingin melepas rindu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di pucuk surai pirang yang digelung asal.

"Menjauh darinya!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis bersurai maroon, berdiri di tengah pintu dan memandangnya bengis.

"Gaara?!"

Kedua safir itu memandang gadis maroon penuh harap. Seperti melihat dewi penyelamatnya.

"Apa kau tuli? Menjauh dari Naruto!" desis Gaara tajam sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto.

Kedua jamrud itu menatap tajam. Mengirim permusuhan pada pemuda raven yang hanya diam. Memasang dirinya di depan Naruto. Bak benteng yang melindungi sang putri.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Bagaimana mungkin juga dia beramah tamah setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada sahabat pirangnya? Main peluk seenaknya.

"Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu. Tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ada urusannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Naruto sahabatku. Dan kau sudah membuatnya ketakutan!" tunjuk Gaara emosi. "Dimana otakmu? Heh?!"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin dia takut padaku? Aku.." perkataan Sasuke terhenti. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana Naruto berdiri di belakang gadis maroon itu, tanpa berucap ataupun melihat ke arahnya.

Kalau diperhatikan, Naruto memang tampak ketakutan. Gadis pirang itu nampak berkeringat dan sedikit gemetaran. Juga jangan abaikan bagaimana tangan kanan yang meremat bahu kirinya itu.

'_Ada apa dengan bahunya? Kenapa dia selalu meremat bahunya sejak pertama melihatku?'_

Oniks kembar itu memperhatikan bagaimana sikap Naruto dalam diam. Mengamati dan mencoba mencari tahu.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat pergi dari sini!" sembur Gaara galak.

"Naru..."

Sasuke akan kembali melangkah untuk meraih gadis pirang, sebelum Gaara menghentikannya.

"Pergi!" untuk sekian kalinya Gaara mengusir si raven.

Kedua tangan kanannya mengepal. Menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak akibat dilarang untuk meraih gadis pirang di depannya yang nampak gemetaran.

Ingin sekali Sasuke meraih gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. Ingin sekali. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau sendiri adalah orang yang menyebabkan gadis itu gemetar ketakutan seperti itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Pemuda raven ini dilema. Dia masih ingin disini. Menemani gadis pirang dan memeluknya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, disisi lain dia tidak ingin Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Dan semakin membencinya.

Menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Dan pada akhirnya mengalah. "Jaga dirimu dan beristirahatlah, Naru."

Kedua oniks memandang teduh si gadis pirang yang masih enggan untuk melihatnya. Menyembunyikan senyum mirisnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi melangkah. Meninggalkan si gadis pirang yang mengangkat wajahnya. Sembari memperhatikan bagaimana punggung tegap itu melangkah menjauh.

-ODTL-

_Mungkin ini yang terbaik_

_Bukan aku tidak mau kau kembali_

_Bukan mau ku membenci hadirmu_

_Bukan pula inginku menjauh darimu_

_Tapi ini yang terbaik_

_Terbaik untukku_

_dan juga_

_Untukmu_

(Naruto Uzumaki)

-ODTL-

TBC

Huahahaha... akhirnya setelah dua minggu lebih chap ini selesai juga. Fiuh...

Entah mengapa mau lanjutin part Sasuke ketemu Naruto kok susah bet ya. Nggak ingin mereka berpisah...

Pokoknya selamat menanti chap selanjutnya. Hehe... mungkin bakal lama lagi karena ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu.

Aqi tunggu kritik dan sarannya. selamat membaca

17 Juli 2019

#SNLovers


End file.
